Lo que la conciencia me dicta
by DragonJuvia15
Summary: Juvia decide apatarse de Gray... Gray tendra que matar algunos demonios internos para poder descubrir lo que siente en realidad pero sera ayudado por su conciencia. Esta demás decir que todos los personajes le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima


El festival de verano se acercaba y todos estaban haciendo los respectivos preparativos para que todo saliera perfecto!

Todo tipo de actividades estaban planeadas para hacer al aire libre disfrutar de buenas bebidas y pasar un tiempo agradable con los del gremio.

Hey hielito eres un bueno para nada! - dijo el tonto de Natsu.

- Que dijiste idiota? He hecho más que tu - dije para defenderme

Ja! Has estado ahí parado como el idiota que eres - eso si me hizo enojar sólo había descansado un poco

Quieres pelea cabeza de flama. ?

Ni que te tuviera miedo exhibicionista!

Ya estábamos dispuestos a golpearnos cuando una chica de cabello escarlata nos tomó de las orejas y nos amenazó con matarnos si no volvíamos a nuestro trabajo sin causar alboroto.

-Aye Sir!

Estaba cansado así que me escabullí y di una vuelta por la ciudad.

De repente algo llamo mi atención era una chica.

¿Gray Fullbaster? - me miro con su cara entré confundida y alegre.

Si soy yo ¿Quién eres?

Soy yo! ¿Cómo te pudiste olvidar de mí?

Vino a mi mente! Era ella, mi amiga la que conocí antes de que Deliora destruyera mi aldea. Me sorprendió el hecho de que haya sobrevivido a lo que pasó ese día.

Hablamos cómodamente y la invite al gremio para que los conociera a todos.

Era un alma libre me dijo que le gustaba viajar por el mundo y que no estaba en un solo lugar por más de un mes.

¿Quién es la chica que te acompaña Gray? preguntó Mira con una sonrisa enorme

-Es una amiga de la infancia.

Mira la presento a todos y ella se ofreció a ayudar con los preparativos del festival que sería en tres días.

Es tan graciosa, se juntaba con Happy y molestaba a muchos magos desprevenidos! entre risas, globos y decoraciones el tiempo había pasado muy rápido y esa tarde iba ser el tan anhelado festival!

El festival había comenzado pero me sentía extraño, tenía una extraña sensación en el pecho.

El maestro nos dividió en grupos y la competencia estaba reñida

-Vamos a hacer un concurso de baile! - Dijo el maestro

Ahhhhh ? - eso es ridículo!

Mi amiga de la infancia me tomo de la mano y me reclamo como parejo. No quería hacer esas cosas tan ridículas pero no me iba a dejar ganar del tonto de Natsu.

Claramente íbamos ganando la competencia, Erza solo cogió a Natsu cual trompo y los demás solo eran una manada de troncos!

-Y los ganadores son el grupo A liderado por Gray!

-En tu cara estúpida flama.

Natsu estaba tan mareado que no pudo contestar nada !

Ahora íbamos a la delantera y Mira se dispuso a explicar la otra competencia!

-Sabemos que son muy buenos en lo físico, inteligencia, trabajo en equipo y demás pero ahora la prueba será individual. La prueba consiste en enfrentar a un oponente de otro grupo y plantearle un acertijo, si lo contesta correctamente gana un punto si no será penalizados!

Bueno chicos empecemos.

Al principio fue tan divertido Natsu término con maquillaje en su cara, Gajeel con unas orejas de conejo, Elfman con un vestido de chica, Cana con un vestido de niña ...

-Los siguientes Gray vs Juvia.

Primero las damas, Comienza Juvia

Se veía un poco extraña, sus ojos estaban brillosos como si fuera a llorar y ahora que recuerdo se había comportado de manera diferente desde que mi amiga llego a conocer el gremio.*No le di importancia, en ese momento lo que inundaba mi mente era ganar, no interesaba que tan difícil fuera el acertijo estaba seguro que ganaría*

-Gray-sama usted... ¿Usted ama a Juvia?

Quede como estatua! ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa?

Juvia este no es el momento!

-Es un acertijo solo contéstele a Juvia

Todos estaban tan sorprendidos. Claro que no era un acertijo y yo estaba tan acorralado.

-yo...yo...yo no…..

Sonó un trueno antes de que pudiera terminar la frase

-Juvia lo entiende.

Ella salió corriendo y enormes gotas empezaron a caer de las grises nubes que habían aparecido de repente.

-Espera Juvia! Dije para mí, esas palabras no pudieron salir de mi boca.

Todos quedaron en silencio, la alegría que teníamos anteriormente fue remplazada por unas cuantas miradas frías que me hacían sentir culpable. La lluvia empeoro así que se dispusieron a buscar refugio ya que era imposible continuar las actividades y además la tensión era terrible.

Yo solo esperaba que ella estuviera bien y pensaba en lo que le iba a decir (yo no sé), no sabía ni lo que sentía? En realidad era tan patético!

-Será mejor que busque a Juvia- dijo Lucy

-Yo te acompaño -dijo Natsu y Happy.

-No, no se preocupen es mejor que vaya sola.

Me sentí aliviado ella iba a ir a buscarla y haría cualquier cosa para que se sintiera mejor, yo solo espere a que llegara otra vez con noticias sobre Juvia.

Después de media hora Lucy volvió al gremio llorando.

¿Qué sucede Lucy? - pregunto Mira con un tono de preocupación.

-Juvia no está, tampoco su ropa, solo dejo esta carta.

Mirajane la leyó en voz alta decía que se iba a otro lugar mientras su corazón se calmará que ella haría todo lo posible por olvidarse de mí y que cuando lo hiciera volvería al gremio además ella lamentaba haber arruinado el festival de verano.

Si esa es tu decisión - pensé saliendo del gremio con los ojos debajo de mi flequillo para que nadie me viera.

Habían pasado 20 días desde que Juvia se fue, nadie la mencionaba cuando yo estaba cerca porque tomaba una actitud diferente a mi comportamiento normal. Acompañamos a mi amiga de la infancia al tren.

-Gray pase unos momentos agradables contigo y los del gremio pero ya no puedo quedarme acá -dijo ella

-Lo sé, cuídate mucho, me alegra que estés bien y sigue así - le dije.

-Lamento haber creado confusión entre Juvia y tú.

-¿Confusión? Me sorprendió su afirmación.

-Si ella te pregunto eso por miedo a perderte a que tú te fijarás en mí, pero uno hace cualquier cosa por amor, ella es una chica linda Cuidala! Adios~~~~

-No quería aceptar lo mucho que había pensado en Juvia, ¿Celos? era simplemente ridículo ella solo era una persona que apreciaba mucho pero jamás pasaría nada entre mi amiga y yo.

Hielito voy a extrañar a tu amiga - dijo Natsu

Yo no le respondí nada estaba tan pensativo, hubiera sido mejor que ella no me mencionara a Juvia.

Cuando llegamos Mira nos recibió y alegre nos dijo que otra carta de Juvia había llegado.

La leyó. "Juvia está bien, fue duro acostumbrarse a la ciudad pero encontró un trabajo, cuando Juvia estaba comiendo en un maid cafe la dueña de un momento a otro le pidió a Juvia que se vistiera con unas ropas extrañas para que atrajera a la clientela. Juvia se sintió un poco incómoda al principio pero ahora hay muchos clientes la mayoría hombres y ha estado muy ocupada. La paga es buena así que no se preocupa.

Aún los extraña y los quiere... Adiós

Att: Juvia Loxar.

Una maid? Me volví loco, los malditos pervertidos la mirarían! Salí del gremio con una cara de revólver. Quería matar a alguien, me la pase toda la tarde recostado en un árbol del parque pensando.

y si es así ¿por qué me afecta? Ella ahora está bien no podía realizar trabajos de magia porque no estaba en un gremio. Y ella fue la que había decidido eso.

Se oscureció y volví a mi casa me recosté en mi cama y me quede dormido.

De repente vi una mujer sentada al borde de mi cama.

-¿Juvia?

-Encendí rápidamente la luz, era una chica con el cabello negro que le llegaba a la cintura, ojos grises, una cicatriz en la frente, un cuerpo muy bien formado.

-¿Quién eres? -¿Qué haces acá?

-Soy tu Gray.

-¿Que dices idiota? ¿Cómo entraste? Te lo repetiré de nuevo ¿Quién eres?

- Soy Gray fullbaster mucho gusto aunque yo ya te conozco.

Me dispuse a atacarla no tenía sentido lo que estaba diciendo.

Ella respondió a mi ataque con magia de hielo, ya te dije que soy tu cállate idiota y escúchame...

-Soy a lo que la gente llama "Conciencia".

-¿Mi conciencia? ¿Por qué mi conciencia es una chica?

-Tonto todas las conciencias son del sexo opuesto a sus poseedores debido a que así logramos entender los sentimientos de las personas.

.No has sido honesto contigo mismo y siempre me callas cuando tengo algo importante que decir!

-Eres tan molesto, no puedes aceptar lo que sientes por el maldito orgullo y tu ego estúpido.

-Me estaba confundiendo y dando cantaleta?

-¿Quién te crees para venir y decirme esas cosas?

-Te conozco mejor que nadie, no tienes que tomar fingir conmigo, conozco bien todo lo que te pasa porque a mí también me sucede.

-Hace 20 días él se alejó de mí.

-El? – Le pregunte curioso

Me ignoró completamente y prosiguió hablando -Extraño tanto su cabello y ojos azules como el mar, su manera infantil de hablar en tercera persona, su carita de ángel, su manía de seguirme a todos lados.

-Sonreí inconscientemente.

-¿Viste? Tú también la extrañas!

-Yo... Yo no sé lo que siento por ella.

-Ahora él está conociendo nuevas personas... y si conoce una conciencia que lo ame?!

-No soportaría perderlo

Ella empezó a llorar y de repente lágrimas empezaron a caer desde mis ojos.

-Al fin lo había entendido no quería perderla y me dolía que estuviera lejos y más si se fijaría en otro hombre. Ella también estaba sufriendo tanto que decidido aparecerse ante mí, que egoísta había sido!

Me abrazo y susurro en mi oído ~~Las chicas esperamos nuestro príncipe azul, en el caso de Juvia su príncipe "gris". Ve por ella!

-Agarre mi abrigo y fui de inmediato a la estación del tren (El amor te hace peor de idiota a Natsu) a esa hora no salían trenes así que espere sentado hasta que saliera el primer tren hacia ella.

Pero a que café tenía que ir? En la carta no especificaba a donde ir así que busque por toda la ciudad hasta que un chicos hablando entre ellos dijeron vamos! esa chica de cabello azul esta hermosa y el café es a dos cuadras…

Salí corriendo con ganas de golpear a esa manada de idiotas, pero perdería tiempo, entonces entre sin que lo notara, puse el menú en mi cara y espere a ser atendido.

Otra chica se acercaba a mí para atenderme, Gray (mi conciencia) apareció y me dijo Ice Make!  
Reaccione haciendo que se resbalara con mi hielo y así hice con dos chicas más buscando que Juvia me atendiera a mí.

-¿Juvia puede tomar su orden?

-Mmmmm…. Te quiero a ti.

Sus ojos se abrieron, estaba tan sorprendida.

-¿Qué hace acá? Juvia está trabajando.

-Necesito hablar contigo!

-Gray-sama Juvia no quiere hablar con usted

-No me mientas Juvia – La dueña salió ¿Hay algún problema? Todos los clientes se habían percatado de la escena.

Señora necesito a Juvia.

La tome del brazo y la saque del establecimiento.

-No sabía que decirle!

Juvia yo…yo ya no te puedo mentir, por ti hago tantas cosas que nunca pensé hacer, eres en lo que pienso, en lo que sueño, todos los días pienso que no te merezco, eres demasiado para mí, sin embargo hoy te quiero confesar que…que….que te amo, no me había dado cuenta lo especial que eres para mí, te prometo que jamás te lastimaré.

Juvia empezó a llorar.

-No Juvia, no soporto verte llorar.

-Bésala idiota! Me dijo una chica que estaba siendo abrazada por la versión masculina de Juvia.

Lárgate, no te metas en esto tonta…

Juvia miro a todas las direcciones -¿A quién le habla Gray-sama?

-Jaja ella no nos puede ver, las conciencias tenemos prohibido aparecer ante nuestros poseedores, lo que paso lo consideraremos como una ayuda del cielo, no puedes decirle a nadie y no me hagas volver de nuevo porque te mato.

En unos segundos desapareceré! Escúchame más seguido Gray.

Voltee a verla sus lágrimas caían por sus mejillas y mis labios estaban tan necesitados de ella, la bese tiernamente. Ambos teníamos un tono carmesí en nuestras mejillas.

-Te raptare Juvia ya no trabajaras con esos pervertidos – le susurre en el oído.

-Gray-sama Juvia no pondrá resistencia (nos reímos) la tome de la mano y volvimos de nuevo al gremio.

FINNNNN


End file.
